An Uncommon Mix
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Gandalf casts a spell which sends the Fellowship to Shigure Sohma's house, chaos ensues as they try to fit in and get the Fellowship home. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

An "Uncommon" Mix

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket or any of the awesome characters in the books. I also hope you enjoy this story as it is my first fan fiction. I would probably rate this story as PG or PG-13 for some language but I'm not good at rating things.**

**Summary: Gandalf cast a spell which sends the Fellowship to Shigure Sohma's house. Chaos ensues as the Fellowship try to fit in.**

Chapter One

One day far far away in the land of Middle Earth Gandalf was reading a spell book in Minas Tirith the day before the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. He turned the page and came upon a quite curious spell that he couldn't make out. There was nothing that explained what it did and the title named it "World Switcher", _Hmmm, _he thought, _strange, it does not explain what the spell does, and at the same time it does, very strange… _

"Gandalf! Gandalf, are you in here? Come out, it's time for the meeting!" A short hobbit with brown hair came in the room. "Gandalf, what are you doing hiding here?"

"Not hiding, Master Merry, just reading, now it's time for the meeting? Then lets go before they start without us!" Gandalf tore the page with the spell out and easily hid it in his robes as he stood up.

"They wouldn't start the meeting without the White Wizard there now would they?" asked Merry as they went from the library to the Throne Room where the last meeting of the Fellowship would take place.

"There, there Master Hobbit! Do not worry, they will not start without all of the Fellowship there!" Gandalf easily answered.

"Then what were you just talking about?"

"When was I talking about what?"

"You were just….oh never mind!"

Gandalf laughed. He loved teasing the easily fooled hobbits.

They entered the Throne Room and saw that the rest of the fellowship was there. As of then the meeting had started.

…..Gandalf's POV…..

Aragorn walked over to me as Merry went off to see Pippin. The meeting was more like a quiet get-together for the fellowship as we all knew that this was most likely the last time we would all be together without being interrupted. The hobbits were all together talking with Legolas and Gimli.

"Hello Gandalf."

"Hello your majesty."

"Please Gandalf," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "we are all friends here, Aragorn will be just fine."

"As you wish, now have you seen this spell?" I pulled out the piece of paper with the strange spell on it.

"No I have not, have you any idea what it does?"

"No I do not, though I am quite curious."

"Oi! You two! This is a meeting of the FELLOWSHIP! That means that ALL the fellowship should be present in the talking! Now come over here and show us all what is on that little paper of yours!" yelled Gimli, rather rudely in my opinion.

"Very well put Master Dwarf," said Legolas playfully, "but you have forgotten the question!"

"Just what do mean by that?" Gimli yelled back as Aragorn and I made our way towards the circle of the Fellowship.

"What I mean to say is that you have just ordered the king and a very powerful wizard instead of asking them, a very foolish decision."

"Maybe for an elf, but never for a dwarf, for a dwarf laughs in the face of danger!"

"If you two would please be so kind as to stop your playful bickering I will gladly tell you what is on this paper," I said while also giving them a look while trying not to laugh, "now on this paper I have a spell of which I have no idea what it does."

"Then cast it" said a bored Pippin.

Everyone else agreed with him.

"But this could mean-"

"We don't care, CAST it!" said Gimli.

"Very well, just don't blame me if something bad happens."

"Oh we will Mister Gandalf!" teased Sam.

Sighing I started to recite the spell.

"_From this world unto another,_

_Take us to a world unlike any other!_

_A world where strange things happen,_

_A world where things look misshapen,_

_A world where we will be astounded, _

_A world where we will be confounded!"_

As I finished the spell, all the doors and windows slammed shut, and I had a sudden feeling of being thrown over a cliff.

…..In Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"Make me, stupid cat."

"That does it! Today you're going down!"

So far, it was a normal day in the Sohma household. Tohru was cooking a delicious lunch. Kyo and Yuki were fighting. And Shigure was being his usual annoying and perverted self.

"Ahh!" _ CRASH! RIP!_

"Yuki, please try to refrain from destroying my house by making Kyo fly through the wall." Shigure said without turning around.

"Shigure, please try to pay attention to what goes on in your house, that wasn't Kyo."

"Oh my!" Tohru had just walked in to find 8 strangers on the floor and partway through the wall.

"OW! Frodo! That's my head!"

"Gimli get your foot out of my face!"

"Sam get off my back!"

"I'm getting squished into a sandwich!"

"Well you're not the only one!"

Kyo couldn't stand it anymore, "QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" he finally yelled.

The strangers, more commonly known as the fellowship, looked up at the Sohmas and Tohru. The four of them looked back at them and for a long while no one spoke. Then finally at the same time Kyo and Aragorn yelled.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

An "Uncommon" Mix Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket or any of the awesome characters in the books. I would probably rate this story PG or PG-13 for some language but I am not good at rating things. And for those of you who don't know, Fruits Basket is a manga in which an orphaned 16-year old girl is taken in by the strange Sohma family. She then finds out the Sohma family secret, that 13 people turn into the 12 animals (and the cat) of the Chinese Zodiac when they are weak or if they are hugged by members of the opposite sex.**

Chapter Two

"Who am I? I am King Aragorn of Gondor! Now who are you and where are we?" Aragorn answered after the initial shock settled.

"Excuse me sir," Tohru said, stepping forward, "but my name is Tohru Honda. This is Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma. You and your friends are in our house, but who are your friends?"

"This is Gandalf, Frodo, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Legolas, and Merry," he said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hello everyone!" she said, "um…oh yes! Could I offer you anything to drink or eat?"

Gandalf- "Water, please,"

Frodo- "Nothing,"

Sam- "Water,"

Merry, Pippin, and Gimli- "Ale,"

Legolas and Aragorn- "Nothing,"

"Um, ok, I'll be back in a minute,"

As she went into the kitchen to get the drinks the fellowship started looking around at the 'strange' items in the room as Gandalf talked to Shigure.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Shigure said after Gandalf explained, "You are a wizard from Middle Earth and you cast a spell which sent you here."

"Yes. Now Master Shigure, could you tell me what this is?" Gandalf said with much curiosity in his voice, while holding up a TV remote.

"Hahahaha! That is a TV remote, you press the buttons and it turns the TV on so you can watch your shows. My favorite show is a soap opera where this girl, who looks a lot like Tohru, is taken to a hospital after she was raped, there she meets her true love, a hansome doctor who looks like Hatori. Then he takes her away to where they will-OWWW!"

"Shut up stupid dog, no one wants to hear your perverted stories," said Yuki. He had just pounded Shigure on the head and was walking towards the hobbits who were looking at everything with a little **too much **interest in his opinion.

"Oh Yuki, must you hit me so hard, if you do it again I'm bound to get a concussion, and then Haa-san will be very mad at you."

"So, let him be mad at the damn rat, its not like he'll do anything about it," Kyo said stubbornly, "HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Too late, Pippin touched the ON button on the CD player which started a song on full volume.

"CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKERFACE!"

"Turn it off! Now!"

"How?"

They all started yelling over the lyrics to tell Pippin how to turn it off.

"P-P-P-POKERFACE! P-P-POKERFACE! (MUM MUM MUM MAH!)"

"Like this?" Pippin asked before he pressed the skip button.

"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!"

"Jeez Shigure, what do you listen too?" Kyo yelled over the music.

"Music _I_ like!" he yelled back.

"Someone turn it off! Please!"

"WHEN YOU FIND A MAN THAT'S WORTH A DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL (TREATS YOU WELL!) WELL HE'S A FOOL YOU'RE JUST AS WELL, HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!"

Yuki pushed his way forward until he got to the radio, then he pushed the OFF button and turned toward the hobbits. "Please, none of you touch anything!"

"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, what was that?"

Tohru entered carrying 2 waters and 10 lemonades.

"Oh nothing my dear little wife!" Shigure sang to Tohru as he took a lemonade, while also earning some very curious stares from the newcomers and a hard hit to the head from Kyo.

"Oh! Um..here," Tohru said nervously as she went around the room to give everyone their drinks, "I couldn't stand anyone not having anything so I got you some lemonade, and Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, I didn't have any _ale_ to give you so I got you lemonade too, if that's ok, I mean..um—"

"Oh it's fine Tohru, just give them their drinks and sit down." Kyo said.

"Oh ok!"

She went around the room and gave everyone their drinks, the last person she gave one to was Legolas who smiled and said very sweetly

"Thank you very much Lady Tohru,"

Which made Tohru blush.

"Your welcome Legolas-san," she muttered before taking her lemonade and sitting down next to Kyo who started staring daggers at Legolas.

"So…Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, I think you should know how our friends came here," Shigure said after he took a sip of his lemonade, then he launched into an explanation of what Gandalf had told him.

"You expect us to believe that you're a wizard who cast a spell which sent you here?" Kyo said roughly.

"Yes," Gandalf said calmly, which only seemed to anger Kyo even more.

"But Kyo-kun," Tohru said before a fight could break out, "it's like something out of a fairy tale, and it's also very exciting!"

"No its not, Tohru, you can't believe everything everyone tells you. They're obviously lying." Kyo said, before stalking out of the room.

"Oh, but…uh,"

"It's all right Honda-san," Yuki said, "leave him be, until then I suggest we all go to bed, then in the morning the _hobbits _and Legolas will come to school with us and Aragorn and Gandalf can stay here and try to figure out how to get them back home,"

"That sounds good Yuki, but where will everyone sleep?" Shigure said before pulling one of the hobbits down as he tried to get up to look at something else.

"Well obviously none of them can stay in your room," Yuki started, and then pulled open the door to Shigure's room as Shigure tried to object.

Inside was what was practically the city dump. Garbage was stacked up in the corners and was hanging from the ceiling. Clothes pushed under the bed that smelled as if something had died in there a long time ago. Dirty dishes were all over the floor, more than half of them broken. Book pages and ink were spilled all over the desk. In one corner it looked like Shigure had taken something apart and put it back together, but now you couldn't tell whatever it had been as no piece of it looked recognizable.

Gasps were heard from everyone as they looked inside the room except for Shigure (who looked guilty) and Pippin (who said "Looks like home")

In the end it was decided that Gandalf and Aragorn would stay in the living room, Frodo, Sam, and Merry would stay in Kyo's room, and Legolas and Pippin would stay in Yuki's room. They all got ready for bed but none of them were really ready for the chaotic day that was coming.

**A/N: Ok sorry that's it's not really funny but I'm gonna try to make the next chapter funnier.**


	3. Chapter 3

An "Uncommon" Mix

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket or any of the awesome characters in the books. I also hope you enjoy this story as it is my first fan fiction. I would probably rate this story as PG or PG-13 for some language but I'm not good at rating things. I also apologize for forgetting Gimli in some stuff last chapter, he is supposed to stay with Aragorn and Gandalf instead of going to high school with the others and he sleeps with Legolas and Pippin in Yuki's room. Anyway please read and review.**

…..Tohru's POV…..

I woke up and the first thing I remembered was Shigure's room. _It was disgusting! I hope he lets me clean it soon, _she thought. The next thing I remembered was that we had guests, special guests! The 4 hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas. Legolas, oh he was so cute! He was kind and even called her lady. She had never felt this way before, it was weird, did she have a crush?

_Oh well, _she thought, _he'll never notice me, now what to cook for breakfast?_

I suddenly heard a loud crash from down stairs. I leapt out of bed and rushed down stairs as fast as I could. I got downstairs and saw that Aragorn was holding his sword pointed at the kitchen door, Gandalf was chuckling, Yuki was sleepwalking, Kyo was yelling, and three hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Shigure were standing in front of the stairs waiting for something to happen, and also blocking my view of anything else that was happening.

"You idiot!" Kyo was yelling, "what were you doing?"

"I-I-I-I was trying to get some breakfast…" came a timid voice.

_Pippin!_

" Breakfast? Don't just go into the kitchen and try to get breakfast! That's stupid! Wait until someone can help you!"

"B-B-But I was hungry and Yuki, Gimli, and Legolas were asleep." Pippin muttered.

I pushed Shigure and Gimli aside and ran to Kyo who looked ready to punch Pippin.

"Kyo-kun it's ok, don't be mad at Pippin-san. It wasn't his fault, I should have been up earlier to cook breakfast, and it will take longer to cook for this many people."

"Tohru you can't take the blame from him, it is not your fault. You do that too much owww-!" Kyo yelled.

"Stupid cat, do you have to yell so early in the morning?" Yuki said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Damn rat! Do you have to hit my head so hard so early in the morning?" Kyo yelled and then sent a punch toward Yuki.

Yuki easily blocked it and kicked Kyo in the chest. Kyo fell to the ground but got up and jumped towards Yuki in an attempt to FINALLY beat him…that is until I intervened. I ran forward as Kyo landed 1 foot away from Yuki reached out and hugged Kyo to try to stop him while yelling "NOOO!"

Suddenly there was a POOF and I was sitting on Kyo's clothes with a very angry orange cat in my hands.

"Ohhh! Kyo is mad!" Shigure sang while laughing.

"Uh Oh" I said.

…..Normal POV…..

"What in the world happened to Kyo?" Gimli yelled, very puzzled and outraged.

"Maybe he went outside really fast! I'll go check, Yuki-san; would you like to help me?" Tohru asked.

"Yes Tohru I would be glad to!" Yuki said smiling, "Let's go find him so he is not late for school!"

They both walked out, Yuki slyly picking up Kyo's clothes unnoticed by the Fellowship.

"School? Oh no!" Shigure yelled puzzling the fellowship even more, "I forgot to call the school so the hobbits and Legolas can get guest passes for the week! Oh no! I'll go call right now!"

Shigure rushed out of the room leaving the fellowship more puzzled than ever. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli then went into the living room while Sam, Merry and Pippin started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Frodo just stood there, more puzzled than anyone else in the fellowship about what had just happened. He went out of the door that Tohru and Yuki had exited out of and saw them enter the woods that were at the edge of the yard. He followed them because he wanted the truth; he knew Kyo couldn't have run out that fast, especially when it was in the middle of a fight. And where did that cat come from? It was weird, as soon as Tohru hugged him there was a poof and Kyo was gone and Tohru had an orange cat in her arms. A cat with the same color hair as Kyo. Frodo suddenly stopped, the truth unexpectedly dawning on him. Kyo was the cat! He didn't know how that was possible, but he was sure that he was turned into a cat.

"Yuki! Tohru! Kyo! Wait up!"

Frodo ran to catch up. Tohru turned around just as the cat exploded into a puff of smoke and suddenly Kyo was standing there naked.

"AAGGHH!" Tohru yelled and quickly turned around while Yuki through Kyo his clothes. In a couple of minutes Kyo had his clothes on again and was fuming while Tohru and Yuki explained to Frodo the Sohma curse.

"So," Frodo said, recapping what they had told him, "The Sohma family turns into the twelve animals, plus the cat, of the Chinese zodiac when they are hugged or get weak from a sickness and I can't tell anyone or your head of family or he'll hurt you?"

"Pretty much" Yuki said.

"Ok—"

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Frodo, hurry up. Time to go to school!" Shigure yelled out the door.

"Well lets go before we're late!" Tohru said.

They all went in and soon the hobbits, Legolas, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were off the school. The hobbits were excited, Legolas and Kyo didn't really care, and Tohru and Yuki were very nervous about what was going to happen.

**A/N: Ok it is more of an explaining/information chapter in the story but it had to come sooner or later. Next chapter will be funnier I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

An Uncommon Mix

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket or any of the awesome characters in the books, please read and review. **

…..Normal POV…..

The walk to the school was quick and easy…usually. Today it took much longer than usual because the hobbits and Legolas had to stop everywhere and look at everything. They stopped at the store, the park, the video game store, the book store, the movie theater, and some random people's houses. It was mostly the hobbits that ran everywhere and looked at everything; Legolas went to the park and stayed there for a little bit before just walking/jogging toward the general direction of the school. The hobbits were more curious and had to stop every couple steps to look at the stuff they had never seen before.

"What is this type of flower?" Sam asked.

"A daisy," Yuki answered.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Kyo suddenly said.

"Go where again?" Pippin asked.

"School Pippin-san, it is very fun," Tohru said not looking up from her binder.

"Honda-san, you haven't finished the homework yet?" Yuki said, looking over her shoulder at what she was writing on.

"No, but I am almost done…"

"What subject is it Honda-san?"

"Literature,"

"What?" asked Frodo.

"Literature, it is a class where we read books, study them, and write short stories and other things."

"Oh, what is our favorite class Tohru?"

"Cooking,"

"Cooking?" Sam rapidly perked up, "They have a class where you just cook?"

"Yes, it is an elective. If you want you could take it with me and Kyo?"

"Yes, please!" he said, very excited.

"NO!" Kyo suddenly yelled. He didn't want someone else to be in his only class with Tohru that the rat and her friends weren't in. It was just them and he loved that class because of that, it made him feel that he had Tohru all to himself, he didn't want someone to take that away!

"Why not you stupid cat?" Yuki said baiting Kyo into another fight.

"Because….Just no!"

Kyo suddenly ran ahead and out of sight before anything else could happen.

"Oh! Is Kyo-kun going to be alright?" Tohru asked.

"Is that the school?" Pippin asked, pointing ahead at a building with a blue roof.

"Yes it is, let's go!"

With that all seven of them raced to the school with a half hour to spare before class started.

…..Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV…..

Gandalf sat in Shigure's Library going through all the books that he had on anything magical or fictional. It wasn't good. Shigure was more of a realistic fiction reader, so most of the books were about things that could happen in real life. Other books for some reason were very perverted and Gandalf easily hid them away not wanting to even think about them. Other than those the only books on anything magical were very few with a total count of 2 of them. One of them was titled "Hot Mythical Creatures of the Magical Realm" (which he threw across the room and into the trashcan) and the other one was titled "The Magical Realm of Harry Potter: Learn the Spells, Curses, Potions, and much more of your favorite wizarding realm in the world!" (Which he was now reading with some disgust).

This book had spells alright, spells to make things fly, turn the color of your eyebrows to something else, make yourself into an artist, potions that made you into a toad, curses that made you obey the wishes of others, and even make yourself invisible. He would have found it quite interesting if it hadn't been for the fact that none of the spell, curses, or potions worked! No matter what he did not one single spell worked!

Shigure (quite embarrassed from his lack of magical books) went to town with Aragorn and Gimli to get some more. He didn't know how long they would be gone but he hoped they would comeback soon.

…..High School…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Yo! Tohru! Hurry up!" Uo yelled as Tohru, Yuki, the hobbits, and Legolas walked into the school building.

"Hello Uo-chan, hello Hana-chan," Tohru said as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hello Tohru," Hana said as she approached with an air of someone concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, it is just we had a race, from that street to the school. I think Legolas won," Tohru, Yuki, Uo, and Hana laughed as the hobbits caught up.

"Huh? What are you all laughing about?" Merry asked.

"Nothing Merry" Yuki said, still chuckling.

"Who are you?" Uo said suddenly noticing the hobbits and Legolas for the first time.

"Frodo,"

"Sam,"

"Peregrin but everyone calls me Pippin,"

"Meriadoc, but I like Merry better,"

"Legolas,"

"Why are you all with Tohru and Yuki?"

"They are….." Yuki said racking his brain for an excuse before Tohru could tell them the truth, "They are distant relatives of mine visiting for a while, speaking of which we need to go tell the principal that you are here and get you signed up for your classes."

"Ok…you can take them and we will take care of Tohru while you are gone." Hana said going over to stand next to Tohru.

"B-B-But y-y-you –" Yuki stuttered, which was very unusual for him, before Uo interrupted.

"Don't even bother arguing, the choice is made. Go sign them in and Tohru will be with us. Come on 'Prince Charming' you're a big boy now, do you need her to do everything for you; just like how she does your laundry, makes your meals, cleans your house, AND somehow handles all the craziness of your messed up family? No, Tohru will stay here; now scram before I punch your face into a wall and Hana attacks you with electro poison waves."

Yuki, fear in his eyes, grabbed Frodo's arm in one hand, Legolas's arm in another and ran as fast as he could toward the office with the other three hobbits running after them but falling behind.

"Uo-chan did you really have to threaten him? Especially in front of Legolas?" Tohru immediately regretted what she said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Say what? Why are you worried about if I threatened him in front of Legolas? You never made a big deal about it if I threatened him before. Wait a second…..does our Tohru have a crush on Legolas?" Uo said, understanding finally dawning on her.

"I-I do not have a crush!"

"Yes you do Tohru," Hana said putting her arm around Tohru, "It's cute, now before we talk about Legolas we need to talk about Kyo..."

Hana and Uo started dragging a very confused Tohru away towards her first class.


	5. Chapter 5

An "Uncommon" Mix

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Fruits Basket, or any of the awesome characters in the books. I hope that you like the story and please read and review.**

…..In a book store…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Aragorn! Over here!" Shigure yelled, holding up a book.

Aragorn, Shigure, and Gimli were buying fictional or magical books that had spells in them for the Fellowship to study so that they might find out how to get back home.

"Yes," Aragorn said, looking at the book, "This book will be good."

"Ok, then I think we have enough books for now," Shigure said, walking up to the counter to purchase them.

"You THINK we have enough books? YOU THINK? YOU ONLY HAVE TWO BOOKS AT YOUR HOUSE AND WE ARE ONLY BUYING FIVE BOOKS! THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! WE NEED MORE BOOKS IF WE ARE EVER GOING TO GET HOME!" Gimli yelled, looking outraged at Shigure.

"Please my dwarven friend," Aragorn said calmly, "Master Shigure is right, we have enough books. Besides I never thought I would see the day when you said we needed more books."

Aragorn and Shigure chuckled as Gimli's face became even more outraged, if possible, and he tried to think of a comeback.

…..High School…..

…..Normal POV…..

Yuki sighed as he, the hobbits, and Legolas made their way from the office to the first class of the day, homeroom, which they all had together. They had just finished getting everyone signed in and gotten the hobbits and Legolas their schedules.

Merry's schedule: Homeroom, P.E., Pottery, and Archery

Frodo's schedule: Homeroom, Math, Drama, and Archery

Sam's schedule: Homeroom, Cooking, English, and Archery

Pippin's schedule: Homeroom, Math, Pottery, and Archery

Legolas's schedule: Homeroom, P.E., Drama, and Archery

And that was just the first day, tomorrow they had:

Merry's schedule: Science, Math, Drama, and Health

Frodo's schedule: Science, P.E., English, and Health

Sam's schedule: Math, P.E., Health, and Science

Pippin's schedule: P.E., Science, Health, and English

Legolas's schedule: English, Science, P.E., and Health

Yuki thought back to his friends and their schedules:

Yuki's schedule: Homeroom, P.E., Drama, and Archery

Tohru's schedule: Homeroom, Cooking, Health, and Archery

Kyo's schedule: Homeroom, Cooking, Pottery, and Archery

Uo's schedule: Homeroom, P.E., Science, and Archery

Hana's schedule: Homeroom, Math, Science, and Archery

Haru's schedule: Homeroom, Health, Math, and Archery

Momiji's schedule: Homeroom, English, Math, and Archery

Tomorrow they had:

Yuki's schedule: Math, English, Health, and Science

Tohru's schedule: Science, English, Math, and Drama

Kyo's schedule: Health, Math, English, and Science

Uo's schedule: Math, English, Health, and Drama

Hana's schedule: Drama, Pottery, English, and Health

Haru's schedule: English, Science, Drama, and P.E.

Momiji's schedule: Science, Health, Drama, and P.E.

It was going to be a LONG day…

…..In Homeroom…..

…..Yuki's POV…..

I walked into Homeroom with the hobbits and Legolas following me to find Uo, Hana, and Tohru all in their desks and rapidly talking to each other. Kyo was in the corner desk for some reason and was doing homework. Tohru looked up and saw us. We walked over and chose a desk. Haru and Momiji walked into the room right then.

"Tohru! Tohru! How are you Tohru?" Momiji said excitedly, before sitting down in his own desk in front of me and across from Tohru.

"Very well Momiji-san, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Really good, I spent the night at Hiro's and…" he trailed off as he noticed the newcomers for the first time, "Hi, I'm Momiji. Who are you?"

"Momiji," I said, intervening before the fellowship could say something that might mess everything up, "this is Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam. They are distant relatives of ours and are staying with us for a little bit. Everyone, this is Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma, more of our relatives."

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"Hello,"

"Hi, I'm Hatsuharu but call me Haru, it is easier," Haru said, "And you are all distant relatives? Wow, I didn't know we were related to so many people…"

"How many relatives do we have Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Well with our family…countless,"

Everyone laughed at the joke as the bell rang. I looked around and realized that we made up half of the class by ourselves.

"Now everyone," the teacher said as she came into the room, "We have some newcomers so I want everyone to give them a warm welcome. Now everyone pull out your homework and start on it, if you have none you can read."

With that everyone pulled out their homework or books. Tohru worked on her English homework with Uo and Hana helping her. Kyo sat by himself reading a martial arts book. I pulled out my math homework before pointing the fellowship toward the bookshelves where they could grab a book. Sam grabbed a book on gardening, Frodo a book on science, Merry and Pippin got books on pranks, and Legolas got one of the _Harry Potter _books. _Sigh. _ It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Ok, I know not much happened in this chapter but the next one is doomed to be crazy and chaotic. **


	6. Chapter 6

An Uncommon Mix

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, or any of the awesome characters in the books, I hope you like this story and please read and review.**

…..High School…..

…..Math Class…..

…..People: Hana, Pippin, and Frodo…..

…..Normal POV…..

"No! You cannot have the slope of the equation be 0 over 0!" The teacher yelled at Pippin as he tried to figure the problem out.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you did the math wrong, it is supposed to be 8 over -6; I don't know how you got 0 over 0." The teacher said, very frustrated with the hobbit; little did she know that Pippin and Frodo had only ever done simple addition and subtraction, they didn't even know multiplying existed!

"Excuse me, but Mrs. Smith could you help me with this problem; I just can't figure out how to convert something into standard form." Hana said, sparing the hobbit from more yelling from their teacher.

"Oh very well, but I want you to know this by the day of the test Miss Hanajima."

Pippin shrunk in his seat as Mrs. Smith walked by his desk and over to Hana's.

Frodo leaned forward from where he was sitting behind Pippin and, while Mrs. Smith was distracted, dropped a note on Pippin's desk.

Pippin, curious, picked up the note and opened it. Frodo's handwriting greeted him. On the note were the words: Are you ok?

Pippin picked up his pencil and wrote: Ya I am, but why are we talking this way? Why not just turn around and talk to you? Before handing the note back to Frodo.

It is a note because we can't talk in class; the guy behind me showed me how they use it so they can talk without the teacher finding out. Apparently if you talk in class without permission you can get detention.

What is detention?

It is when you are sent to a different class during lunch to do work. This place has a weird way of punishments.

Well detention seems better than this class right now. They should have this class be a punishment, or any class with this teacher.

"Mr. Took! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Smith asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No ma'am." He answered, easily hiding the note from the teacher.

"Good, now will everyone please turn to page 379 and work on all word problems?"

A series of identical groans came from everyone in the class but they started the work anyway.

…..P.E. Class…..

…..People: Yuki, Merry, Legolas, and Uo…..

…..Normal POV…..

Yuki jogged up to Legolas and easily kept pace with him. Their job was to run a mile. Uo and Merry were somewhere behind them and falling behind even more.

"Something tells me you're holding back and not running as fast as you can," Yuki said to Legolas, not looking at him.

"…Yes."

"Why? The point of this exercise is to run as fast as you can."

"If I ran as fast as I could I would already be done by the time you got to the halfway mark."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

This raised Legolas's eyebrow.

"Come on, a race from here to the end of the exercise between you and me." Yuki said playfully.

At this a smile spread across Legolas's face and without any warning he started to pull forward with no more than a fast jog.

Yuki smiled as well and increased his speed and soon they were both running as fast as they could, neck and neck.

Yuki started to tire out and Legolas pulled ahead. He crossed the finish line with Yuki close behind. Yuki collapsed on the ground panting and laughing at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked, smirking as he came over to where Yuki was.

"Yes, but I have only seen Kyo and I run that fast! How were you able to?"

"I'm an elf,"

Then the both of them sat on the ground laughing while everyone else finished their run.

…..Cooking Class…..

…..People: Tohru, Kyo, and Sam….

…..Kyo's POV…..

"This is delicious!" Tohru said, holding a spoon over Sam's pot as she tasted his soup.

"Thanks, I added a couple more spices because I was bored, but I wasn't sure it would work out…" Sam replied.

"Mr. Collins! You must taste this soup!" Tohru yelled to the teacher who was currently helping Machi make a spaghetti sauce.

"Huh? What? Oh, yes, just a second Tohru. Now just add the garlic powder until you like how it tastes, ok Machi?"

I grumbled. I could make a soup that was just as good as his. It was only because he came from this so called _magical world_ that Tohru liked him. I could make any food better than his; and I was going to prove it too. I turned toward my soup pot and tasted a little bit. It was good but I wanted to make it better. I added a little salt and some Nature Seasonings.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"Just adding a few last minute spices before the lunch bell rings,"

"Ok, remember we have to give your soup to all our friends for lunch."

I sighed, every time Tohru and I had a cooking class we always brought some thing we made for lunch for every one and we took turns bringing something, Friday we had had some of Tohru's 4 cheese manicotti. It had been delicious. Now we would be having my soup.

"Now everyone," Mr. Collins said, "Leave a sample of what you cooked on my desk before you leave for lunch." As soon as he said that the lunch bell rang and everyone hurried to do what he said before running out to lunch.

I put some of my soup on Mr. Collins's before taking the rest out with Tohru and Sam walking next to me talking about his soup.

"It really was delicious."

"Thank you Tohru, I wasn't sure how it would turn out because I have never used the _oven._" The word slipped off his tongue, unused to using it.

"Well by the end of class you seemed like an expert on using it." At this they both laughed until we reached our usual spot where we all ate lunch, everyone was already there.

"It's about time you showed up, I'm starving," Uo complained.

"Don't worry, we brought some of Kyo's soup that he made" Tohru said.

"Oh great, we have to eat something the stupid cat made," Yuki said, looking sweaty from all the running he did in P.E. class, especially since his race with Legolas.

"Look here you damn rat, " I said, putting the soup down but before I could say more I was cut off from saying any more by Hana.

"Why must we fight when we could eat?" she asked, "If you to start fight, or if anyone says anything that will lead to fighting for that matter, I will zap you with electromagnetic waves,"

With that everyone got some soup and ate in silence.

"So…," Merry said when he had finished eating, "the soup was really good."

"Yes it was," Frodo said.

"Yep," Tohru agreed.

"Thanks," Kyo muttered before grabbing everyone's dishes and taking them to the school kitchen where they could be cleaned.

"He seems in a bad mood," I heard Uo say as I walked away.

_You got that right. _

I sighed, I really hoped they went home soon.


	7. Chapter 7

An Uncommon Mix

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, or any of the awesome characters in the books, I hope you like this story and please read and review. I would also like to thank nerf-battles for giving me an idea for part of this chapter.**

…..High School…..

…..Drama Class…..

…..People: Yuki, Legolas, and Frodo…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Ok everyone! Gather round the stage, time for freeze tag!" the teacher, Mr. Mason, said as he went back to his desk to do some grading. The class gathered around the 'stage' which was actually some duct tape on the floor in the shape a giant square.

"Hey Yuki!" Billy, another boy in the class, said as he clapped his hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Let's you and me start the game." Without another word he pushed Yuki towards the center of the 'stage'.

"I'll mold them!" a girl, Caitlin, yelled and rushed towards the stage as well and started moving Billy and Yuki's arms and legs into weird positions. In the end Billy looked like someone who had gotten frozen in a break dance move and Yuki looked like a model that had something new to model for everyone.

Billy started saying something as soon as everybody was done laughing. "Yuki, I'm sorry but you have to breakdance. You—"

Yuki suddenly cut in, "But I'll break a nail!"

Billy sighed a stood up and grabbed Yuki by the shoulders. "I'll get you a manicure later! Now dance with me!"

"Freeze!" a voice called out, the girl Caitlin.

She gently tapped Billy on the shoulder. Billy then left and Caitlin took his spot, placing her hands on Yuki's shoulders.

"But Yuki, why won't you marry me?" Caitlin asked as she dropped to one knee and was clutching Yuki's hand.

"Because I told you, I love someone else." Yuki replied, trying to walk away and pull his hand away.

"But you took me to the movies!" she yelled crawling after him.

"You threatened to kill me!" He yelled back as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Freeze!" a boy, Patrick, yelled.

"Mercy freeze," he said jokingly as he tapped Yuki on the shoulder and took his spot.

Yuki walked back to where Legolas and Frodo were and sat down.

"What is the point of this game?" Frodo asked as he tried to stifle a laugh as Patrick hiked an imaginary football.

"To improve our impromptu skills." Yuki answered as he caught the imaginary football and threw it back to Patrick.

"Oh," Frodo said right before he burst into laughter as Caitlin and Patrick got into a fight over the football.

"Freeze," Mr. Mason suddenly called out, "Frodo, get in there."

"What?" He asked with confusion written on his face.

"Just do it Frodo, he randomly calls out people names who he thinks haven't participated enough," Yuki whispered in his ear.

Frodo slowly walked up and tapped Caitlin and then took her spot. Worry went across his face as he tried to think of something to do.

"Hurry up!" Billy called out.

Frodo still just stood there. Suddenly Yuki got an idea and mouthed the words _There's a cookie on your head. _to Frodo.

Getting the idea Frodo suddenly pointed at Patrick's head and yelled, "There's a cookie on your head!"

The class erupted into laughter as Patrick and Frodo started fighting over who got to eat the cookie.

…..Pottery Class…..

…..People: Merry and Pippin…..

…..Normal POV…..

"How's this?" Pippin asked Merry, showing him the small statue of a sword that he had made.

"Hahahaha! It looks like Gandalf's staff!" Merry said clutching his sides as he laughed.

"That's nice considering your statue, what is it? Treebeard?" Pippin retorted putting his sword down.

"It's the Balrog from Moria!"

"And I'm Aragorn!"

"Ahh!" Merry yelled just before he launched himself at Pippin, knocking over there table, squashing both of their statues and generally making a mesh of things.

"Both of you stop it!" Mr. Adams said as he held both of the hobbits apart from each other.

"Uhm…Mr. Adams?" a girl said as she looked at Merry.

"What Sarah?" a very annoyed Mr. Adams asked.

"Look at his foot." She said as she pointed to Merry's foot which was missing a shoe.

A gasp came from everyone's throats as they all looked at his foot. It was bigger than a normal foot and was covered in hair.

"…Uh oh." Pippin said.

…..Archery Class…..

…..Hana's POV…..

"Pippin's in trouble."

"Huh? What did you say Hana-chan?" Tohru asked as she picked up her arm guard and tried to get it on.

"I said that that Pippin was in trouble," I said again as I put my bow down and looked around, "Where is he?"

Legolas came over just in time to hear the last part and asked, "Where is who? Oh, here Tohru, let me help you with that." He said as he noticed Tohru having trouble with the arm guard. He quickly adjusted the straps so that is fit comfortably on her arm.

"T-Thank you Legolas-san," Tohru replied blushing.

"Where is Pippin and Merry?" I said again.

"They told me that they had Pottery, could they still be there?" Legolas asked as Tohru walked away.

"They might," I answered.

I fell to the ground as a sudden wave of emotions came over me. It was as if this one emotion was all of them. First it was sadness, then anger, then confusion. _Who could do this to their emotions?_ More emotions came over me but the presence of just one emotion never changed. Worry, happiness, longing.

"Hana? What is going on?" Legolas asked as he dropped down beside me.

"Pain, Anger, Love, Worry. It never stops. What is happening?" I was sobbing now before I looked up at Legolas and a new wave of emotions came pouring over me.

"What have you done?" I yelled grabbing his arm and holding so tight that I could tell I was cutting off the circulation.

"What do you mean?" He asked panic rising in his voice.

"Hana? Hana what's wrong?" Uo yelled as she ran over to where I was and grabbed my shoulders.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Sam, and Frodo also came running. Uo turned on Legolas.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FREAKING IDIOT?" Uo yelled as she took a threatening step forward.

"I didn't do anything! She just collapsed! She started listing emotions and asked what was happening." He yelled back in self defense.

"Stop please!" Tohru yelled stepping between them, "We need to help Hana, NOT FIGHT!"

"It won't stop, it never stops. So many emotions but they're combined." I muttered as I fell even closer to the ground. Yuki and Kyo both grabbed one of my arms but they could barely keep me up as they both tried to keep their distance from me for some reason.

"What? What is happening Hana-chan?" Tohru asked as she rushed forward.

"He's not human," I muttered.

"What?" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled at the same time with the same look of panic on their faces.

I looked up at Legolas again before saying, "You're not human."

Then darkness came over me.

…..Normal POV…..

"Is she going to be ok?" Tohru asked Mr. Woods for the tenth time since he got off the phone with the doctor.

"Yes she just fainted probably from lack of water. Now let's get on with the class. Everyone line up at the firing line!"

Everyone lined up at the firing and raised their bows except for Legolas.

"Mr. Greenleaf is everything all right?" Mr. Wood asked.

Legolas simply looked at him stepped forward, raised his bow, looked at Mr. Wood, and (his eyes never leaving Mr. Wood's face) shot his bow.

A gasp escaped everyone's mouth as they saw the arrow land on the dead center of the bull's eye. Smirking Legolas left towards Shigure's house as everyone just stood there gaping at him.


	8. Chapter 8

An Uncommon Mix

Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, or any of the awesome characters in the books, I hope you like this story and please read and review. I also apologize for not updating in a long time, I have been really busy.**

…..Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Shigure-san, can I please clean your room?" Tohru asked for the 5th time since getting home.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt!" He answered yet again as he turned the page in a book on magical spells of the past.

"If I am cleaning you room then I won't get hurt!" Tohru said yet again.

"No, what I mean is that—" Shigure started but was cut off by the phone ringing.

Sighing Tohru went to get it.

"Hello?" She answered.

_Tohru? Is that you? It's Uo._

"Hey Uo-chan. Is Hana-chan alright?"

_Yes, kind of…she's well….she's in a coma._

"WHAT?" Tohru yelled before she realized that everyone was watching her. "What happened?" she said softer.

_We don't know! When we took her to the hospital the doctors checked everything out and can't figure out why! When they told me that it was as if she was in a deep sleep and just couldn't wake her up I tried to punch the doctor in the face. They dragged me out to the street and they let me use their phone to call you. I was wondering if you could talk that Hatori guy, you know the Sohma doctor, and try to get a second opinion?_

"Of course I will."

_And also Tohru? Don't get too comfortable with that Legolas guy. I don't want you to be alone with him ok?_

"Ok? Why do you say that?" Tohru said with a small, slightly uncertain laugh.

_Because, I have a feeling that he is not a Sohma. _

"What makes you say that?"

_Well for starters his last name isn't Sohma, it's Greenleaf and that isn't a Japanese name. It sounds like a name that came from one of the books that Shigure friend of yours writes._

"They come from America. It would be really simple to have a really weird name there."

_Well that isn't the only thing that makes it seem like he isn't a Sohma. In PE class, when Merry and I caught up to him and Yuki, I could see through that long hair of his and I saw POINTED EARS. Sorry but that is not a Sohma characteristic no matter how weird their family is. _

"Maybe he had to get surgery for an ear infection and it accidently left him with pointed ears." Tohru said, unhappiness and worry rising as she lied to one of her best friends. Also as she said this everyone exchanged curious glances and she could tell they knew what she was talking about.

_You don't get surgeries for EAR INFECTIONS! I have doctors right here next to me so I can double check that fact Tohru._

"It has been known to happen in extreme cases. You remember my cousin? That happened to her!"

_Ok one time! And also in Homeroom I saw him talking to one of the other new members of the Sohma family, Frodo I think his name was, in a different language that sounded like a mix of French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Finnish, and something else._

"Could have been a made up language. A lot of people have those. We had one in Middle School remember?"

_Well I still don't trust him so be careful ok?_

"Ok and by the way? Have you heard from Merry and Pippin? We haven't seen them since they went off to Pottery class."

_Ya! They are in the room across from Hana's! Apparently they got into a fight with each other in Pottery and one of them lost his shoe and the foot was like, HUGE and covered in hair. The teacher didn't know what else to do so the principal said to send them to the hospital. _

"Oh…"

_Tohru? Are you alright?_

"Hey Uo? I have to go, no time to explain. Talk to you later!" Tohru then hung up, but then forgot that she had forgotten to use the –chan on Uo's name.

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure started carefully, "Is Hana-san ok?"

"S-S-She's in a coma"

That was when all hell broke loose.

Everyone tried to get to Tohru it seemed, to try to comfort her as it she broke into tears. Frodo and Sam rushed forward but ended up tripping over each other. Shigure was trying to get to the phone behind Tohru but was stopped by Kyo who had surprisingly reach Tohru's side; they both went down on top of Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf. Legolas, Yuki, and Aragorn all decided to carefully step through the mass of people on the floor in effort to reach her but ended up dragging her down with them when Gimli tripped them. They all kept rolling on the floor and trying to get up only to be dragged down again by someone using them to try to help them get up. Finally Yuki got smart and started to crawl slowly (painfully slowly) to the edge of people until he was clear of them and able to stand up and shout, "EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Surprisingly everyone did. They all looked up at Yuki who took in the sight of everyone on the floor. Frodo was lying on top of Gimli who was lying on top of Kyo. Gandalf and Shigure had both reached where the phone was and were all tangled up in the cord. Sam was just sitting in the middle looking around at everyone and how he somehow esc aped the chaos of everyone falling and falling. Tohru was laying on top of Legolas who surprisingly had his arms around her in something like a half hug as if he could protect her from people falling on her. Tohru just blushed but didn't move as Yuki spoke.

"Everyone slowly stand up one at a time." He said gently.

Frodo got up, and then Gimli, and then Kyo who took one look at Legolas and Tohru and stalked out of the room. Tohru than got up followed by Legolas and then they both went over the Shigure and Gandalf and started helping untangle them. Sam also came over to help them as Yuki said, "Honda-san what exactly did Uo-chan say?"

As they helped Shigure and Gandalf out they also listened to Tohru as she explained all that had happened and how Merry, Pippin, and Hana were all at the hospital.

"We have to go help them!" Sam said as he put the phone back where it was before.

"First I have to call Hatori to get him to go check Hana-kun for a second opinion," Shigure said as he stood up.

"Please do," Tohru said as Shigure made the call.

In the end they decided to meet Hatori at the hospital. There they would get Merry and Pippin and then visit Hana.


	9. Chapter 9

An Uncommon Mix

Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, or any of the awesome characters in the books, I hope you like this story and please read and review.**

…..At Hospital Who's Name I Don't Know…..

…..Normal POV…..

Hatori walked down the hall towards Hana's room with Kisa, Rin, and Ayame walking next to him. They had heard about Hana and came down with him; Kisa out of worry, Rin out of boredom, and Aya because he wanted to see Shigure.

As they neared the door to Hana's room Kisa asked, "What exactly happened to Onee-chan's* friend?"

"I don't know yet," Hatori answered wearily, "that is why I am here, to see why she is in the coma and to see if I can help her come out of it."

"Do you think it has anything to do with our so called relatives that Haru told me about?" Rin asked.

"What so called relatives?" Aya asked as he opened the door to the room only to find just Hana laying on the bed as if in a deep sleep.

Rin sighed before she launched into the explanation, "When Haru and Momiji went to school today there were 5 new kids there. 4 of them were really short and all had curly hair while the other was somewhat tall with long blond hair. One of them also knows about the Sohma curse, Yuki told Haru and Momiji; I think it was the Frodo kid who knew. When asked where they came from either them or Yuki said that they were distant relatives of ours from America."

"That's untrue; we have no relatives in America except for when Momiji's father has to go there on business." Hatori said as he took Hana's pulse.

Suddenly the door burst open and Uo ran into the room yelling, "I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

She stopped at the foot of Hana's bed and looked directly at Hatori.

After a small awkward silence Hatori asked, "You knew what?"

"I knew that that Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, guys weren't Sohmas!" She yelled.

The door opened and Gandalf walked in directly after she said this, "This is an unfortunate turn of events." Was all he said.

…..Three hours later…..

…..Still at Hospital whose name I still don't know…..

…..Aya's POV…..

"Shigure, I love you more than anything. You know that. I thought we could tell each other everything that we even thought of; so why did you keep this a secret from me?" Was all I could say after everyone finished explaining everything that they could. In the end everyone outside this 'Fellowship' was given the life story and the whole story of how the Fellowship saved Middle Earth from the brink of ruin and all the way up to the point of when they came to the hospital to get Merry and Pippin.

"Aya, my love, I would not have kept this a secret from you if I would had known if you would have believed me or not. I did not even know the full story until today when the Fellowship explained it all."

"I would have believed you no matter what. You know that darling. If you had just been honest with me then I would have helped you with finding them a way home." Was my response.

"I should have known better than to try to keep a secret from you lovely."

"Shigu—" I started but was cut off by Yuki.

"Nii-san**, shut up." Was all he said as he stood up and walked back into Hana's room.

I sighed as he left and turned back to Shigure who only gave me a sad smile that said _I have no idea what to do with him either so we will have to wait this out._

I turned to the strangers and just looked at them in the same curious way they had been looking at me and Shigure only just a few minutes ago. Right as I turned to Kyo to ask him why they were still here, Kisa came back out of Hana's room where Tohru, Hatori, Uo, and Yuki were.

"What happened to Hana-sama? Onee-chan is still in tears and can't say a word." She said as she came and sat down between Rin and Kyo.

"We don't know," Shigure answered, "that is why Hatori is here."

"It might be my fault." Legolas said suddenly.

"Why would you say that Master Elf?" Gimli asked impatiently. After we had learned the whole story behind their arrival here I suppose he would 'drop the charade' of acting human and not dwarf by using his normal way of talking.

"Because," he started, "I think she somehow sensed something from me that somehow…sent her into the coma. Before she fainted in Archery she was listing off all the emotions I was feeling at the time and then right before she fainted she looked at me and said 'You're not human'. It was like she knew I was an elf and not from this world…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the door to Hana's room.

"It was not your fault my friend," Aragorn said as he laid a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Then explain to me why I feel so guilty."

"I'm afraid your guilt will have to wait until another time," Gandalf said suddenly, "it is now the least of our worries. I'm afraid I now know why none of the spells I have cast are working."

A sudden thought popped into my mind.

"Your magic isn't working because you are around Sohmas?" I asked before I knew what I had done.

"IDIOT!" Kyo yelled as he jumped up and tried to run to me, to beat me to a pulp was all I could imagine he might do if anyone here would let him.

At the same time he jumped up Rin, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Shigure, Gimli, and Legolas also stood up and stepped forward to stop him. Rin grabbed him from behind and Legolas easily got some kind of hidden knife up against his throat. Seeing this Kyo stopped struggling, but he did shake off Rin and sat back down, but he didn't stop glaring daggers at me.

"Why in the world would my powers have left me just because I was around Sohmas?" Gandalf said, looking at me quite curiously.

"Because of the Sohma cur—" Frodo started but didn't finish because Rin had tackled him to the ground and then they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the cloud of smoke cleared a gasp came from the whole Fellowship as they took in the sight of Rin's clothes on the floor and Frodo lying on top of a pure black horse who had a very long mane.

"What happened?" Gimli yelled as he raced over to Frodo and dragged him off of the horse.

"Gimli! It's ok! That horse is Rin!" Frodo yelled as he struggled in Gimli's grasp.

A shocked look over came everyone in the Fellowship's faces except Frodo's.

I leaned in to Shigure's ear and whispered, "I'm going to go check on Haa-san while you all explain this to everyone else."

"Wimp." was all that he whispered back, but he didn't stop me from leaving.

I walked over to Hana's room as Shigure tried to explain about the Sohma curse. Usually I would have stayed and helped him explain it; I would have given anything to talk about the Sohma curse with someone outside the family, but now that Honda-san knew that took care of that problem.

I walked into Hana's room and went to Hatori's side. I glanced at Tohru, Uo, and Yuki who were in the corner of the room. Tohru was indeed in tears while Yuki and Uo talked in hushed voices and tried to comfort her.

"How is she?" I said as I looked back at Hatori, dropping my voice so that I wouldn't be overheard by the others.

"I honestly don't know," Haa-san said (the very first time he had ever said that), "Her blood pressure and pulse are normal. The tests say that she wasn't taking drugs or alcohol and that she was perfectly hydrated. The MRI showed that there was no tumor that could of caused this and no one was able to find a blood clot anywhere in her system. She is not suffering from any STD's, genetic diseases, or even the flu! There is no medical explanation of why she is in this coma. She is perfectly healthy and for some reason she just won't wake up."

Hatori sighed. I had never seen him like this in all the years I had known him…and that was his whole life.

"As fascinating as all this doctor talk is," I said as I tried to somehow lighten the mood, "I mean how _is _she?"

Hatori looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "I just said that she was perfectly healthy. All the tests came back normal. It is just as if she is in a deep sleep but you can't just shake her until she wakes up; she is going to have to wake up on her own."

"No, I mean has the _magic _done anything to her?" I said, stressing the word _magic_. I figured that if he got the meaning I would mean the Sohma curse while the other people in the room would probably think that I was talking about the magic that our visitors brought if they even overheard.

They did…or at least Tohru did.

Before Hatori could respond she jumped up and did something entirely un-Tohru. She yelled.

"THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HANA-CHAN! THEY WOULD NEVER HARM HER IN THE WORLD! WHY IS EVERYONE HERE SO FOCUSED ON BLAMING THEM FOR EVERY SINGLE THING THAT GOES WRONG?"

With that she ran into the other room with all of us following her. She got to the entry with all of us right behind her. Almost everyone in the other room was sitting down except for Legolas who was leaning against the wall about 1 ½ feet away from the door. As soon as she looked around the room, Tohru burst into tears again and then Legolas came up, walked her away from the doorway so that we could get in, and just hugged her and let her cry in his arms.

Kyo took one look at that and stalked out of the room, going to who knows where.

"They know everything now," Shigure said as Hatori sat down next to him, "and Gandalf told us the real reason of why he can't do any magic."

"What would that be?" Yuki asked.

Gandalf looked around at everyone before saying, "I can't use any magic here because the only magic that exists in this world and ever will exist in this world will be the Sohma curse. My magic will never work here because it wasn't meant to exist here." As he finished speaking his gaze wandered over to the horse in the corner of the room and nobody spoke until:

"Well isn't that unfortunate?" a cold new voice said.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see…

**A/N: …and a cliff hanger! Lol sorry, couldn't resist with this cliff hanger and about the whole Gandalf not having any magic thing, I meant to bring that up in earlier chapters but forgot. So just so you know that is why he has not done any magic since the first chapter. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter and please read and review! **

*: Onee-chan = Big sister

**: Nii-san = Big brother


	10. Chapter 10

An Uncommon Mix

Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, or any of the awesome characters in the books, I hope you like this story and please read and review.**

…..At Sohma Main House…..

…..Normal POV…..

"You should have known better than to try to keep this a secret from me you stupid animals," the cold voice said as it came into the room.

All the Fellowship, plus Tohru, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Rin (back in human form), Aya, and Kisa sat on the floor as he walked around the group. His cold eyes glared at them in anger. He narrowed them down at Tohru.

"But it doesn't surprise me at all. I mean, you are the one who keeps telling them to not listen. To ignore me and the risks of the outside world. If it wasn't for you, you stupid girl, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." The man leaned close to Tohru so that he was right in front of her face which was still crying, but she didn't look away. "Do you enjoy taking people away from their families and traditions? …DO YOU?"

He was yelling in her face now, his own face a mask of fury.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled one last time, but he didn't give her a chance to respond before he punched her in the face.

After she got punched Tohru fell back holding her head in her hands as she sobbed some more. Kyo and Yuki both jumped up and held back the man as best they could. Kisa and Legolas both rushed to Tohru's side.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE TAKING EVERYONE AWAY AND NOW YOU BRING _THEM_ HERE TO JUST COMPLICATE THINGS EVEN MORE! YOU WON'T BE HAPPY UNTIL EVERYONE IS MISERABLE WILL YOU?"

"AKITO! SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled as pushed Akito back into his chair. "Tohru has done nothing! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Why do you suddenly want to save her you little monster?" Akito said as he stood up and walked toward Kyo until he was standing right in front of him, "Could it be that the little monstrous cat has finally fallen in love?"

Kyo looked shocked and reddened slightly, "Of course not! I would never fall in love! You just promised when she moved in that you wouldn't hurt her!"

A puzzled look came over Yuki, Hatori, Tohru, Kisa, Shigure, and Aya because they all knew that Akito never promised such a thing when Tohru moved in with Shigure.

Akito just laughed. "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. You know I never promised such a thing when she moved in, but I did promise that when you called me and told me all about this so called 'Fellowship'. As I recall you wanted me to get them away from all of you, especially get this Legolas away from Tohru. But then again I could be wrong. Also you should know something," he walked around Kyo, who just stood stock still looking at the ground, "I took a leaf from your book so to say. I did what the cat always does, I lied. I never intended to keep that promise."

Kyo looked at Akito, murderous anger in his eyes. Akito laughed again.

"Well no one here will ever love you back," Akito leaned closer so that his mouth was right next to Kyo's ear and dropped his voice so that it was barely above a whisper, everyone heard it anyway because it was so quite in the room his voice sounded louder than lightning, "you want to know why? Because you are a monster."

With that Akito grabbed onto Kyo's hand before anyone could do anything about it and tore off the bracelet that was on his wrist.

"NNOO!" Kyo yelled. As soon as the bracelet was off he launched toward the door but it was too late. He had turned into a giant monster. He now looked like a human sized lizard mixed with a type of unnamable insect. It also made such a smell that everyone felt the need to vomit.

The Fellowship, out of surprise, leapt up and scrambled around for their weapons which were leaning up against the wall. Legolas grabbed his bow, knocked an arrow, and stood in front of Tohru, ready to fire at a moment's notice to protect her. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Sam, Gimli, and Frodo all got their swords and daggers ready and made a wall between 'Kyo' and the others.

"You see how they react?" Akito said, laughing again, "It is because they know you are a monster. They look ready to kill just about any monster!"

Kyo looked at Akito and growled. It was a deep growl full of anger. As soon as the growl was done, Kyo leapt over the heads of everyone and landed in front of Akito. Just as he was about to attack Akito though, Tohru jumped in and latched onto Kyo as tightly as possible. In a puff of orange smoke Tohru was suddenly sitting on the floor with an orange cat in her arms.

"Tohru!" Legolas said with shock easily heard in his voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, although I can imagine that Kyo isn't too happy," she said as she stood up, "You can put the weapons away now, he won't hurt you."

"What happened?" Frodo asked as he lowered his sword.

"Easy, Tohru hugged Kyo and turned him into a cat. No matter what form we will always turn into animals when hugged." Yuki answered.

Surprisingly Akito was silent as all of this was said.

"Will he be alright?" Pippin asked.

"He should be." Hatori answered.

"What do we do now?" Kisa asked.

That was too much for Akito.

"YOU ALL WILL DO NOTHING! ALL OF YOU WILL BE LOCKED UP! YOU WILL MESS EVERYTHING UP AN—"

Akito was suddenly cut off by a loud scream. Everyone covered their ears and looked around for the source of it. It was a minute before they all realized it was Akito who was screaming.

"You will never hurt any of them ever again, do you understand?" said a new yet familiar voice.

Akito looked up and could only think of one thing to say, "How are you here? Y-You are in a coma!"

"Not anymore," Hana said as she continued using Uo for support, "I woke up when you punched Tohru and rushed over here. Then I shot you with electro-poison wave, which is what made you scream."

"W-W-W—" Akito tried to form a word but couldn't seem to know what to say.

"Don't try to understand it, now let them go or get zapped again." Hana said.

Akito was now just speechless.

"Ok everyone!" Uo yelled as she held up Hana, "Out! We go to Shigure's house! NOW!"

With that everyone left to Shigure's house with Akito still speechless on the floor.

…..At Shigure's House…..

…..Legolas's POV…..

I sat on the roof, not really doing anything but thinking, when I heard footsteps coming up the ladder. I turned towards the noise and found Kyo staring at me.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, been thinking about all that has happened today," I said as I turned my attention back to the stars above me.

"Same. I'm surprised that Akito didn't come after all of us." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Yes, but…why did we have to get all the others that are afflicted with this…curse?" I asked, referring to earlier when we were leaving the main Sohma house and had to get everyone that had this _curse_.

"I don't know, Hana said we had to get them. I never try to understand her anymore. Hiro didn't look too happy though."

"Yes and what about Uo? I thought that she didn't know about your curse."

"She somehow overheard us when we were explaining everything you all of you and figured it all out. Hatori then put a memory block on her but Hana did a weird mind thing and let her remember everything."

We then sat in silence for the next few minutes until I asked the question that had been on my mind ever since Akito had mentioned it.

"W-Why do you not like me?" I asked.

Kyo gave me a puzzled look, "Why do you think I wouldn't like you?"

"Because when Akito said that you called him and told him about us being here he also said that you made it a point of me not being near Tohru…that and the fact that you haven't said one word to me until tonight."

"Because…it is a long story."

"We have all night,"

"Fine. When I was very young I was living with my adopted father. He owns a dojo and teaches martial arts, because of this he could rarely pick me up from school so usually I walked home. One day I took a different route home because I was bored and ran into a strange woman named Kyoko. I didn't know it than but she was Tohru's mom. Anyway, I met her at the same spot every day and we became friends. She told me all about her life and Tohru, at the time I had never met her. One day she was really worried, when she told me why it was because she had to work really late and she couldn't get a babysitter for Tohru so she had to leave her home alone. That night I went to Kyoko's house and sat there and watched Tohru for her until got home. When she came home she saw me and thanked me and it became a deal that whenever she didn't have a babysitter I would watch over Tohru without her knowing it. One day about a month or two later I ran into Kyoko in tears. She said that Tohru was missing and she couldn't find her anywhere. I made a promise right then and there: "I promise I'll find her! I'll protect her! I promise as a man!" After that I ran all around town looking for Tohru. I couldn't find her anywhere. I decided to head back to Kyoko's house to see if Tohru had gotten back there. When I got there she was there with Kyoko in the kitchen. Kyoko saw me and came outside with a red hat. It was my hat that my adopted dad had gotten me and I lost, the next time I saw it Yuki had it and it was a time when I hated him with all my guts so I yelled at him and left him with my hat. Thinking it was a mistake that the rat had saved Tohru I asked Kyoko "Where did you get that hat?" She said that the little boy who found Tohru had it and gave it to her after he led her home. It was then that I knew that Yuki had helped her when I couldn't and I got so mad I ran away and never saw her again. As I ran away though I could hear Kyoko yelling "Don't worry kiddo! I'll put your promise on your tab!" She was referring to the promise I made of protecting Tohru."

It was here his voice dropped off for a little bit. "And then what happened?" I heard myself asking.

It was another minute before he finally started again, "I didn't see her again until last year, on the day she died. I was on my way to the dojo, and I saw her on the street. I was debating whether I should go say hi or do nothing. As I was debating this I saw a car racing down the street towards Kyoko. The driver was unconscious. I knew it would be right to save Kyoko but I also knew that if I did then I would reveal the Sohma curse to everyone on the street. I was torn between revealing the curse and saving one of my best friends. In the end I took too long with making a decision and she got hit by the car. I knew I should have saved her instead of doing nothing. I ran up to her side; she was lying on the street bleeding to death with injuries all over her body. The last words she ever said were directed at me. They were "If you don't fill in your tab, I'll never forgive you." Then she died. Ever since then I have found Tohru and always protected her, for Kyoko. If anyone else were to be able to protect her then I would feel like I wouldn't be keeping my promise to Kyoko, that I would always have that tab."

"So you don't like me because you feel that I am filling in your tab?"

"No, I do like you but it was a promise I made a year ago and I still want to keep it."

"You know…if you had people helping you with protecting her and filling in your tab it might be a little easier."

"Maybe and…maybe protecting her also means she should be happy. I know that you could help her with that." Kyo said, looking up at the sky.

"She could also be happy with you." I say, "It doesn't matter what you said to Akito, you do love her."

"She's been helping me faster than I can fill in the tab, it is impossible to not fall in love with her." He admitted.

"Ye—" I started to say but was cut off by even more footsteps coming up the ladder.

"Hey," Tohru said, popping her head up, "Hana says that she might have found a way to get you home, she wants all of us to come to the living room to explain. Are you both ok?"

"Yes, we are and we will be down in a minute," I say before she disappeared.

**A/N: Hey, hope you all liked this chapter. Yes I changed some stuff about the death scene between Kyo and Kyoko, but I thought it would make more sense if Kyo knew what it was that Kyoko was actually trying to say and stuff. Anyway please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

An "Uncommon" Mix

Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket; I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review. By the way I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter; I had a very bad case of writer's block.**

…..Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV…..

"Ok wave-girl, what's going on here?" Kyo said, or demanded would be a better way of describing it, as he and Legolas walked into the room behind Tohru.

They had walked in to find everyone in the living room, leaving no space for them to sit so they just remained standing.

"Wow, so impatient," Uo started, "tell me, do you always act like this to the person who is helping save your life even though she just came out of a coma?"

"Shut your mouth Yankee! I simply wanted to know why she demanded we come here!" Kyo yelled back, anger quickly rushing through both him and Uo.

"Weren't you listening to Tohru-chan when she told you two to come here? She told you that Hana had a way to get the Fellowship home! If you couldn't here that then maybe your anger made you deaf!"

"The only time I'm deaf is when I have to listen to you waste air while you breath and yell!"

"Oh! So me helping you by yelling at your head of family is a waste now is it? Well then maybe next time you have to deal with him I'll sit back and do nothing! I'll let you fix everything since your just sooooo perfect at everything!"

"For once why don't you shut up and mind your own busi—" Kyo was suddenly cut off by Yuki punching him on the head hard enough to send Kyo to the ground.

"OW! Damn Rat! What did you do that for?"

"To shut you up so that Hana can speak." Was all Yuki said before he went back to his seat.

"Why don't yo—" Kyo started again but this time was cut off by Hatori.

"Kyo, please, I want to get this over with so that I can sleep. Let her speak."

Kyo looked up at him but said nothing. Instead he sat on the floor grumbling.

"Thank you," was all Hatori said in response.

"Now that that is settled," Hana said as she struggled to sit up, she was lying on the couch (Hatori's orders), "I need to tell you how you are to get home."

"Lay back." Hatori said as he put a hand on her shoulder to gently push her down.

Hana ignored him although she did stay lying down, "I'll start at the beginning. In Archery class I fell into a coma because of Legolas. It seems that elves have certain abilities that allow them to express emotions differently and my mind, with all my sensing waves and emotions, just couldn't handle it and that was why I went into a coma; at least that is my best guess."

"Your best guess? What you can't be certain?" Hiro said with annoyance in his voice.

"Ok," Hana said, "would you like to come up with a solution of why I went into a coma even though you not only weren't there but you don't have all the evidence of what happened?"

"Now that you mention it have you thought that maybe it was dehydration?"

"Is that why I saw other people from the Fellowship's world?"

"Hallucination."

"During a coma?"

"Is it impossible?"

This was when Kisa interrupted: "Hiro-chan, please, let her keep speaking; she might know a way to help the others. We need to stop interrupting her so that she can help."

Hiro grumbled, similar to what Kyo had done not too long ago, but kept quiet.

Hana waited for others to say something along what Hiro had said but when none of them spoke up she continued, "After I fell into a coma I realized I was in some sort of town. All the walls were white and it looked elegant and royal. The place seemed to glow with beauty. After looking around for a bit I found three people who were elves like Legolas. Two women and one man. One woman had long gold hair while the other had long black hair. The man also had long black hair like the woman, it turned out that they were father and daughter. Their names were Arwen, Elrond, and Galadriel."

"Arwen! Is she ok?" Aragorn suddenly said, urgency in all his voice.

Hana looked surprised that he had interrupted for some reason, "Yes she is and she wants me to pass along a message; she said: Im meleth le"

At that Aragorn looked down at the ground and said nothing more. As if sensing not to be disturbed Hana continued on with her story.

"After I found them they started talking to me and we exchanged stories. I told them all I knew about you and they told me what they had been doing. It turns out that after you left your city by accident, Arwen traveled back to Rivendell (that was where we were right then) to talk to her father about how to get you back. She found her grandmother there as well and all three of them started to figure something out. Galadriel had used her magic mirror bowl thing before she left her home, so they knew where you were. They thought that since Gandalf had a special elvish ring (one of three from a past war), like Elrond and Galadriel did, then they could open a portal between the two worlds to get you home."

"But what about what Gandalf said about there being no magic in this world?" Pippin asked.

"I asked about that," Hana said, "They said that only they would have to do any work to open the portal and that they just need Gandalf and his Ring in this world to…anchor it in a way so that it does not go to the wrong world."

"So…" Kureno started, "It would be a one way journey? Whoever enters the portal would never come back?"

"…That's right."

"There is still one thing I don't understand," Haru said, "It is great that they are able to go home now but I still don't know why we are here. Why did we have to come here and get away from the main house?"

"Because," Hana started, "When I told Elrond, Arwen, and Galadriel about your curse with the animals they invited all of us to come live in Middle Earth with them. I'm not saying that you have too but I thought that you should know about the choice and I thought that all of you might like a short vacation away from the main house."

There was a long silence that followed this statement. Everyone seemed to look towards everyone else in the room hoping that they would have the answer of what they should do.

Finally it was Gimli who broke the silence. "So when will this portal appear?"

Hana sighed, "Tomorrow at noon."

"Well that doesn't leave us much time to figure out if we are going or staying…" Ayame said.

**A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter! Yes it is beginning to come to a close and I'm kinda sad about that because it had been fun writing this story. Also when Hana passes along Arwen's message she says: Im meleth le but translated it means 'I love you'. Anyway I like how I have the problem of should they stay or go. And I was wondering if I should have the Sohma curse break or stay unbroken; I think it would be a cool plot twist if it was broken but I don't know. Please review on your opinion of that and thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

An Uncommon Mix

Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fruits Basket; hope you like this story and please read and review.**

…..Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV…..

Frodo sat alone on the porch. He was thinking of what Hana had said. How they would get home and how it was a one way trip. He thought back to Middle Earth and when he tossed the Ring into Mount Doom…but now Middle Earth didn't—

"Mr. Frodo? What are you doing out here?" Sam said as he came outside and sat next to him.

"Just thinking." was all he said in reply.

"About home?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

Frodo looked at him, a curious look on his face, "I mean that I was thinking about what I did there and…"

"And what Mr. Frodo?"

"I need to tell you something Sam."

"You can tell me anything Mr. Frodo sir."

"I know Sam. I was thinking about what Hana had said, how it was a one way trip to Middle Earth and how we all had a choice of whether to go or not…I've made my choice Sam. I'm not going back, I'm staying here."

"But Mr. Frodo—"

"No buts Sam. I'm staying and you have to go back. You have to go back to Rosie Cotton. My work in Middle Earth is done but yours isn't. I'm leaving you Bag End and there are a few pages left in the Red Book that you can fill out about our adventures here."

There was a pause before Sam replied, "I understand sir, although I'm not the least bit happy about it."

Frodo looked at him with a look of great gratitude, "Thank you," was all he said.

…..Normal POV…..

Legolas walked through the trees away from the house. He could see Frodo and Sam on the porch talking about something, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Even though it was late at night he could tell that no one, with the exception of Gimli, was asleep. Turning his attention to the small path ahead of him he could make out small footsteps waling down that path. He wondered who could be out here this late at night.

Turning a small corner he stumbled upon his answer. A small garden was in front of him, many different kinds of plants growing there, and there was Tohru kneeling on the ground tending to the plants.

"Lady Tohru, what are you doing here?"

Tohru looked up, surprised to see him there, "Oh! Legolas-san! I-I was just checking the garden. D-Did you need something?"

Legolas knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. Looking at her hand he stood up, Tohru standing up with him, "I did need something actually. I need to talk to you…"

"About what Legolas-san?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice.

Legolas smiled at her, "I need to talk to you about something important that concerns both of us. Y-You see…I love you Tohru. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but you need to know. I needed to tell you this though because if it is possible for you to love me back then…would you come with me? To my home?"

Tohru looked up at him speechless. She hadn't expected this. She thought back to the last two days, how he had been there and just let her cry when she needed too, always comforted her, protected her, and most of all…had made her happy. Tohru gave a little inside gasp at herself as she realized that she too had come to love him…and that she wanted to go with him.

She looked up at him a smile breaking over her face as she answered, "Yes Legolas, I will go with you because I too love you."

A smile suddenly came on Legolas's face that marked him as the happiest elf in the world as he slowly lowered his head and gave Tohru a gentle kiss.

…..Hatori's POV…..

"Are you going Hatori?" Ayame asked as he sat on the couch across from me. Shigure was going through his desk on the other side of the room but other than that we were alone.

I sighed before answering, "No, I'm staying. I don't know why but I just have this feeling I need to stay. What about you Aya?"

This time it was Aya who sighed before answering, "That is up to Yuki. I will go with him if he goes or stay if he stays. I want to be there for him no matter what…even if he hates me."

I kept quiet after this and I could hear that Shigure had stopped going through his desk and simply listened. After a couple minutes Aya turned to Shigure.

"Are you going Shigure?"

Shigure looked out the window before answering, "No, I'm with Hatori on this one. I have this feeling I need to stay here, like if I go I will miss out on something so very important…and anyway I have been thinking about the stories that the Fellowship told us. Their adventure to Mordor and Bilbo's trip to the Lonely Mountain. It would be a shame if no one told this story to the rest of the world."

"Shigure, if you are thinking of publishing their stories into a book for this world," I said looking at the ground, "How would your publishers feel about it? You write romance novels, not adventure fantasy tales. If you were to suddenly publish a book that is not in your usual genre then you might lose all of your usual readers; it happens to a lot of authors."

A mischievous smile came onto Shigure's face as he looked at me, "Hatori, my good friend, have you ever heard of pen names?"

…..Normal POV…..

Momiji, Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Ritsu, and Kisa were all gathered in the living room and they were playing Rich Man-Poor Man. No one was talking except for when they had to as they all had a lot on their minds.

Momiji had just finished his turn and now it was Haru's.

"Revolution." Was all he said but no one said anything else to it which was very surprising. Finally Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"Will someone please say something?"

"You just did." Said Kureno with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up," Rin muttered but his statement had had an effect on the others as they were all laughing now.

After they were done laughing though Momiji voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

"Who is going?"

Uo and Hana spoke up first, "We are going or staying with Tohru to protect her."

Momiji nodded, "She'll like that."

"What about you Momiji?" Kisa asked.

"I am going to stay here, for Momo, Mama, and Papa. I want to stay here until I fulfill my dream and make us a family again."

Everyone, even Kyo, smiled at that.

"What about you Kyo-kun?"

Kyo was silent a moment before answering, "I am going to stay here. What about the rest of you?"

Haru said: "I am going. I want to see a new place."

Yuki said: "I am also going. I want to get away from Akito."

Rin said: "I'm going where ever Haru goes."

Kisa said: "I'm going with Onee-chan; I don't care if she stays or goes.

Hiro said: "I want to go too…but I can't. I have to stay and take care of my little sister."

Ritsu said: "I am going to stay too. Maybe I could help my mother at the Osen."

Everyone smiled at everyone's reasons for either staying or going but then Hiro asked a question.

"Kureno, are you staying or going?"

Kureno looked at everyone. He was thinking hard. Like Hatori and Shigure he had a feeling he should stay but he also had this other feeling about Arisa. He wanted to be where she was although he didn't know why. Finally making a decision and going with his feeling about Arisa he said, "It's a secret."

After that he got up and went to bed, leaving everyone a little bit puzzled.

"Well," Yuki said, "He has the right idea, it's time for bed but first let's finish this game."

With that he said the two words that finished the game, "Counter Revolution."

Everyone laughed before going to bed and soon, one by one, everyone in the house drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hi, hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but just think, the next chapter is the last one! Lol anyways thanks for reading this and please read and review. **


	13. Chapter 13: The End

An Uncommon Mix

Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I am sad now because this is the last chapter. I have liked writing this story and I like how I have tied everything together. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on my story. I'm glad you liked it. I also would like to give more thanks to Kimichan13 who gave me an idea for this chapter. Please Read and Review. **

…..Shigure's House…..

…..Normal POV...

Everyone got up around 9 in the morning and met in the kitchen.

"So….anyone want coffee?" Shigure said awkwardly.

The whole Fellowship looked up at him with puzzled expressions.

"That's a yes then. You can't leave this world without trying coffee." Shigure decided before he went to go make it.

Aya smiled at him, "Let me help you Gure-san."

Shigure smiled, "Your just being in this room is helpful to me Aya."

"Both of you shut up," Kyo said, stopping the upcoming perverted conversation, 'It's too early in the morning for you too to be doing this."

"Well what else are we supposed to do while we wait for the portal to open up?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know and I do-" Kyo started but was cut off by Tohru, Yuki, Uo, Hana, and Kisa coming in with breakfast.

"I hope you all like this and that we made enough. " Tohru said as she and the others put a bunch of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast down.

"Thank you!" said all the hobbits before they all dug in.

Tohru giggled, "Your welcome."

As soon as everyone was done eating Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Get outside." was all he said.

"What? Why do you want me outside you damn rat?" Kyo said as Yuki walked to the door.

"We need to have one last fight."

"I WON'T LOSE!" Kyo yelled before running out of the room.

Everyone also went out of the room, everyone doing something different.

Tohru was trying to get them to stop and becoming very worried.

Legolas couldn't care about Yuki and Kyo but tried to get Tohru out of the line of fire.

Gimli was asleep.

Gandalf and Aragorn watched in amusement.

Haru cheered Yuki on.

Hana and Uo couldn't care what happened.

Shigure and Aya were being perverted.

Hatori just said, "No serious injuries."

Kagura cheered Kyo on.

Rin was shouting, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Kisa was helping Legolas calm Tohru down.

Hiro was just standing next to Kisa.

Momiji was offering everyone candy.

Pippin and Merry were eating all of his candy.

Ritsu was yelling, "I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU FIGHT!"

Frodo and Sam were just watching.

Kureno was focused on how he could talk to Arisa.

With that the fight started. Kyo went to punch Yuki's face but Yuki easily dodged it. Kyo then tried to kick Yuki's legs out from under him but Yuki just dodged that too and then punched Kyo in the face. As the fight went on with Kyo getting up and jumping at Yuki, Kureno went up to Arisa.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and motioned inside the house where no one could hear them.

Uo looked at him with a raised eyebrow but followed him nonetheless. When they were inside he looked at her and paused.

"Look, if you aren't going to say anything then why did you call me in here?" Uo said.

"I just wanted to ask you if it was ok that I came with you to Middle Earth? I know that you are going to go protect Tohru and I want to go to be with you."

Uo was caught by surprise, she had expected him to give a private good bye to her, not ask if he could come with her. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She was good at beating people up, not the lovey-dovey stuff; that was Tohru's job. Suddenly think of Tohru brought back a memory of something Kyoko had once said to her: "When faced with a tough decision I always went with my heart. It was doing it that way that I was able to marry Katsuya and have Tohru. Doing so meant leaving my gang, the closest thing I had to a family but I don't regret it. I went with my heart and my heart has never lead me wrong."

Uo suddenly knew what to do, go with her heart, and her heart said yes.

Uo looked back up at Kureno, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I do want you to come with me." she said.

Kureno was taken by surprise but he didn't show it, instead he just smiled and hugged Arisa close to him for a long time.

…..Normal POV…..

"Ow." Kyo said as he put his hand to his cheek and stood up. The fight had lasted forever and once again Yuki had won.

"Kyo-kun! Are you all right?!" Tohru ran up to Kyo and tried to take a look at his cheek.

'I'm fine. He went pretty easy on me today." Kyo shrugged, "Besides what time is it?"

"Oh! Um…" Tohru said as she looked around for a clock but there was none outside.

"You guys better come in here, quick!" Uo yelled from inside the house.

Everyone went in there (Aragorn dragging Gimli) and saw the portal had opened in the living. It was just a big circle but they could see Galadriel, Elrond, and Arwen on the other side.

"Elessar!" Arwen yelled and ran through the portal and gave Aragorn a tackle hug.

"Arwen!" they could hear slight anger in Elrond's voice as he called his daughter's name. They could see that the portal had been unstable slightly as both Elrond and Galadriel were taken by surprise when Arwen went through.

"Meleth, what are you doing?" Aragorn said, using his nickname for her.

"Hugging you close so that you don't disappear on me again." Arwen said.

Aragorn smiled, "I won't, I promise. Now, Shigure, thank you for letting us stay here. It has been an honor my friend."

Aragorn put a hand on Shigure's shoulder before he continued talking, "And thank you to all of you that have helped get us home. I am going to miss those of you who are not going with us."

With that both he and Arwen went through the portal (Aragorn still dragging the still snoring Gimli).

"Frodo my boy, take this," Gandalf said as he knelt down next to Frodo and put something in his hand, "I wish you would come back with us but I understand your decision."

Frodo looked at what Gandalf had put in his hand and saw the third Elvish Ring. "But Gandalf, I can't take this. It's yours, you need it to help you in Middle Earth, it was made to help the Elves and-"

"Stop Frodo. It was made for protection and protect you it shall. If you ever want to come home just use this Ring to help you."

Gandalf then stood and walked through the portal.

Yuki and Ayame went and said goodbye to everyone and walked through the portal. So did Pippin, Merry, Sam, Hana, Kureno, Uo, Rin, and Haru.

Kisa held onto Tohru's hand as Tohru and Legolas said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Tohru said to Shigure, the last person to say good bye to.

Just as the last three people were about to go through the portal Momiji and Kagura both stepped forward and said, "Tohru, wait."

"Huh?" Tohru said, puzzled.

"You go first," Momiji said to Kagura.

"Well…" Kagura started but you could tell that she was uncomfortable, "I made you this when I learned that you were leaving. It's a bit thrown together but I wanted to make you something to remember us by." She handed Tohru a photo book.

She opened it and saw photos that showed something random or memorable in each one. There were photos from the Cultural Festival, from Valentine's Day, from random days, and photos of all of them together. On the last page was something that she and Kagura had made the very first time she had ever met Kagura. Little paper cut outs of all the animals in the Zodiac and a lot of cats!

Tohru started crying and just went up and hugged Kagura for a full five minutes, each of the sobbing.

Kagura finally pulled away sniffling, "Momiji also has something that he wants to give you."

Momiji held up a tape recorder, "I once promised you that I would play 'Wish Upon A Star' for you but since you are leaving I won't be able to do that so I had Kyo help me record it last night. I hope you like it."

Tohru started crying again as she took the tape recorder. Not being able to stop herself she hugged Momiji and was soon holding an also crying rabbit in her arms.

"Not wanting to burst your bubble or anything but the portal looks like it is about to close so you need to hurry." Kyo said.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, all of you." Tohru said before sending one last smile at all of them and walking through the portal with Kisa.

"Good bye my friends." Legolas said before walking through the portal and it closing behind him.

…..Main Sohma House…..

…Normal POV…

"What do you mean they left?! They can't leave! There is a bond between us that won't let them leave!" Akito yelled at Shigure.

"They did, there is nothing we can do about it now." He said calmly.

"Oh yes there is! We can force that last hobbit to open the portal back up and bring them back!"

"I highly doubt that you can force him to do anything. He has faced scarier people than you and lived. He won't open the portal back up."

"Why would they leave?!"

"Because you are controlling Akito. Don't interrupt me. You try to control every aspect of their lives and they were suffocating because of it. They left for many reasons but they wanted out of this bond. They couldn't handle you ruling their lives like that. You have to learn how to be honest with the rest of them and how to let them lead their own lives. And by being honest with them I mean tell them the truth and they might listen even better, _Miss _Akito." Shigure said before he got up and left, but as soon as he left he looked up at the sky, a hand on his chest, as he watched the form of a dog in the sky fly away. What he didn't know was that at the same time that his curse broke so did the curse on everyone else in the Sohma family.

_Epilogue_

_In Middle Earth:_

_Legolas and Tohru ruled over Mirkwood for many decades before Tohru finally died of old age. A heartbroken Legolas sailed to the Gray Havens with Gimli within the month._

_Gandalf continued to do what he had done all of his life until he sailed with Bilbo to the Gray Havens._

_Merry, Pippin, Haru, and Rin became the security of the Shire. Rin and Haru had a little boy and were then killed by a raid of Goblins 14 years after their child was born. Merry and Pippin then took care of the boy until they died of old age._

_Samwise married Rosie and had many children. Kisa became the Godmother of his children._

_Kisa stayed with Tohru until Tohru died and then went to Gondor where she spent the last of her days as a trusted and good friend of Arwen and with her true love: Hiro._

_Yuki traveled the country as a Ranger. He protected many people and died of an infection that wasn't cured in time. His last words were 'I love you Tohru'._

_Ayame opened a dress shop in Minas Tirith. He was looked at as a crazy man but soon found love in a simple but outlandish woman who looked a lot like Mine. He died of old age._

_Uo and Kureno lived peacefully until they died in Mirkwood. They had many children, all of whom they named after someone from the world they had come from._

_Hana became an advisor to Legolas in Mirkwood. Telling him when she thought that he was making an idea that would sacrifice many people and if he never listened to her she zapped him with electro poison waves. She died of old age and on her deathbed she said, "Tell Kazuma that I love him.'_

_On Earth:_

_Momiji was able to finally bring his family together and became a famous violinist. He died of old age at 92._

_Akito told Shigure's advice and told everyone that she was actually a woman. She lived with Shigure in peace and they had a little girl they named Samwise._

_Shigure published 'The Lord of the Rings' and 'The Hobbit' with Frodo's help under the name J.R.R. Tolkien. Afterwards he retired from the book business._

_Hatori married the teacher Mayu and became a famous doctor. He died of old age._

_Kyo and Kagura surprisingly got married and took over Kazuma Sohma's dojo. They taught many people the art of martial arts and in the end they retired and lived to an old age before they died._

_Ritsu married Shigure's editor and they took over the Osen. They lived for many years until Ritsu's wife died of cancer and Ritsu died out of heartbreak the next day._

_Frodo helped Shigure write the books and then traveled the world seeing new places. He finally came back to the Sohma estate when he was very old. He then used the third elvish ring to go back home and Hiro came with him. Frodo then went to the Gray Havens and lived his last days with his uncle._

_Hiro lived as the main source of income in his family for many years, taking very good care of his little sister until she didn't need his help anymore. When Frodo left to go to Middle Earth Hiro went with him and lived the next two years with Kisa in Gondor until they both died of old age._

**A/N: Ok the story is over. *cries* I hope you liked this story and liked how I ended it. I hope this wasn't too cheesy and please Read and Review. **


End file.
